


Królewna w kryształowym pałacu

by Suicide



Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, cukrzyca, miłości dużo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicide/pseuds/Suicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beryl nie była królewną, nie pasowała do kryształowego pałacu swojego anioła...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Królewna w kryształowym pałacu

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na prośbę mojej Karolinki <3

Kiedy to wszystko się skończyło, Beryl zwyczajnie nie miała pojęcia co ze sobą zrobić. Stała w eleganckim salonie pełnym najważniejszych aniołów w niebie, martwa i ubrana w piżamę. Jedyną zaletą tego był fakt, że owi aniołowie też nie wiedzieli.  
Gabriel wyglądał na szczerze rozdartego pomiędzy przekonaniem, że powinien skłonić się kobiecie, a tym, że Regent człowiekowi zwyczajnie kłaniać się nie może i będzie to zwyczajne złamanie etykiety (Beryl nie znała aniołów zbyt dobrze, ale zdążyła zauważyć, że ci na wysokich stołkach mają na jej punkcie lekką obsesję).  
Razjel ledwo dostrzegalnie wywrócił oczami i złapał Gabriela pod ramię.  
\- Beryl, Nurielu - archanioł skinął im głową - Jeszcze raz dziękujemy za waszą pomoc. Królestwo jest wam dłużne. Niech Światłość was prowadzi.  
\- I was też, Świetliści. - odparł Nuriel uprzejmym i poważnym tonem, o jaki Beryl nigdy by go nie podejrzewała.  
\- No cóż, mam nadzieję, że wkrótce traficie do domu. Niestety, ja i Regent nie możemy tego dopilnować gdyż wzywają nas ważne anielskie sprawy. - dodał Razjel.  
\- Um, tak, dobranoc. - rzucił Gabriel, zanim obaj zniknęli.  
Gdy Beryl i Nuriel zostali sami, anioł parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Wprawiłaś Gabriela w zmieszanie. Dobry początek.  
\- Przepraszam. Nie chciałam... - odpowiedziała natychmiast, wyraźnie zakłopotana.  
Nuriel objął dziewczynę ramieniem.  
\- Nie przepraszaj. To było... ciekawe doświadczenie. Wiesz, chyba nie musiał pożegnać się z ziemską kobietą od kilkuset lat.  
\- Aha... - mruknęła niezbyt inteligentne. Nadal była dość otumaniona i przytłoczona całą sytuacją - To... co teraz?  
\- Gabriel powiedział, że mam się tobą opiekować. Pomyślałem, że byłoby to łatwiejsze i z pewnością wygodniejsze gdybyś zgodziła się ze mną zamieszkać - spojrzał na nią z góry uśmiechając się tym swoim szerokim uśmiechem, który wydawał się rozjaśniać całe pomieszczenie jak miniaturowe słońce. - Chyba, że wolisz, żebym jednak odstawił cię do Trzeciego Nieba...  
\- Nie - odparła natychmiast - To znaczy, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko to ja jednak wolałabym zostać z tobą.  
Anioł parsknął cichym śmiechem.  
\- Gdybym miał coś przeciwko, nie proponowałbym ci tego, nie sądzisz?  
\- Tak. Coś w tym jest - przyznała, uśmiechając się słabo. - przepraszam, jestem naprawdę zmęczona.  
\- Sporo dzisiaj przeszłaś, kochanie - powiedział cicho i z czułością ogarnął z jej czoła zmierzwione włosy. - Dzisiaj się wyśpisz, a jutro wszystko ogarniemy, dobra?  
\- Bardzo chętnie - westchnęła, opierając policzek na jego piersi. - Padam z nóg.  
Nuriel wyciągnął z kieszeni marynarki niewielki skrawek szarego materiału.  
\- Moc!  
***  
Beryl mogłaby uznać wszystkie wydarzenia dnia poprzedniego za sen, gdyby nie to, że zaraz po przebudzeniu znalazła się w nim z powrotem.  
Gdy otworzyła oczy, zobaczyła nad sobą cienki jak babie lato, biały baldachim ozdobiony drobnymi kryształami, w których lśniły promienie słońca. Materac był nieprzyzwoicie miękki, a pościel delikatna i lekka.  
Tak, zdecydowanie była w niebie.  
Wprawdzie czuła, że wcale tu nie pasuje, ale... nie miała zamiaru narzekać.  
Sypialnia w której umieścił ją Nuriel była większa niż kawalerka, w której Beryl mieszkała jeszcze za swojego ziemskiego życia. Ściany były idealnie białe, jednak kryształy wiszące w wielkim, zajmującym niemal całą ścianę oknie, załamywały światło, rzucając tęczowe plamy, tańczące z każdym podmuchem wiatru. Na białym dywanie leżały wielkie poduchy, fioletowe, pomarańczowe, zielone i żółte jak kryształowy żyrandol zwieszający się z sufitu.  
Ktoś zastukał do dużych drzwi z różanego drewna.  
Nuriel, pomyślała dziewczyna z nadzieją. Cudownie. Im więcej misternych, acz dyskretnych zdobień dostrzegała, tym niezręczniej się czuła. Jasne, wiedziała, że jej anioł należy do wyższych Świetlistych - niebiańskiej arystokracji, a jednak wcześniej nie umiała sobie wyobrazić, że mieszka w prawdziwym pałacu. A to jak na razie był tylko jeden pokój...  
\- Proszę - powiedziała, przywołując na twarz uśmiech, którym miała nadzieję zrekompensować swoją niewyjściową prezencję.  
Ku jej wielkiemu rozczarowaniu, do komnaty wślizgnęła się wysoka i smukła dziewczyna, typowa wschodnia piękność o skórze złotej od słońca i włosach czarnych jak heban.  
Serce Beryl zamarło, a przez jej głowę przebiegła straszna myśl: Czy ta księżniczka pustyni jest dziewczyną Nuriela? Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, w końcu anioł, chociaż z pewnością specyficzny przy innych Świetlistych, nadal aniołem pozostawał. Pięknym i doskonałym skrzydlatym. Jasne, że zasługiwał na taką egzotyczną piękność a nie na jakąś przeciętną dziewczynę jak Beryl.  
\- Pani - kobieta skłoniła się nisko, ku szczeremu zaskoczeniu dziewczyny. - Mam nadzieję, że tej nocy Pan Snów, jaśnie panujący nam Gabriel był dla ciebie łaskaw i wypoczęłaś po swojej długiej drodze.  
Beryl nie miała pojęcia co na to odpowiedzieć.  
\- Tak... Dziękuję, że pytasz. Czuję się świetnie. - powiedziała niepewnie.  
\- Przepełnia to radością moje serce - odpowiedziała służąca. - Na panią czeka już kąpiel i ubrania, wybrane przez pana Nuriela. Jest pani już gotowa czy potrzebuje jeszcze chwili prywatności?  
\- Nie, myślę, że jestem już gotowa - skłamała. Zdecydowanie nie czuła się gotowa na bycie księżniczką.  
***  
Z wdzięcznością przyjęła fakt, że Nuriel oszczędził jej chociaż balowej sukni, która byłaby na miejscu w tej rezydencji pełnej arabesek, białego i gładkiego marmuru, kamienia księżycowego, kryształów, kruchych kolumienek i wielkich okien. Zamiast tego dostała luźne jeansy, nieco za dużą (tak jak lubiła najbardziej) koszulkę z Nirvaną i czerwone trampki.  
Po późnym śniadaniu (jak się okazało spała do południa) składającym się ze świeżego chleba, jeszcze ciepłej Manny i owoców kandyzowanych w nektarze została poinformowana przez jedną ze służących, że w salonie czeka na nią gość.  
Na szerokiej kanapie (Beryl początkowo dziwiła się, że wszystkie siedziska mają dość nietypowy kształt. Dopiero potem dotarło do niej, że są przeznaczone specjalnie dla aniołów, przystosowane do ich skrzydeł) siedział młody anioł. Miał kobaltowe loki sięgające na wysokość łopatek i skrzydła w tym samym kolorze, które w słonecznym świetle połyskiwały srebrem.  
\- Cześć, Beryl. - rzucił uprzejmie, chociaż raczej wymuszenie.  
\- Dzień dobry, panie... - zawahała się. Nie znała imienia tego anioła, więc właściwie nie wiedziała co dalej powiedzieć.  
\- Uzjel - przedstawił się. - i nie mów do mnie per "panie". Nie lubię tego. Poza tym, obecnie jesteśmy sobie równi.  
Beryl bynajmniej nie czuła się równa Uzjelowi i on chyba też nie był w tej kwestii zbyt przekonany. Czując sie niezręcznie (od przybycia do nieba to był chyba jej najczęstszy tryb) usiadła naprzeciwko niego.  
Po dłuższej chwili ciszy Uzjel westchnął i do dziewczyny dotarło jej rażące niedopatrzenie dopiero w chwili, gdy skinął dłonią na służącą.  
\- Dhalia, przynieś nam wina.  
Och, Beryl, matka by cię udusiła za taki brak gościnności.  
\- Więc... po co przyszedłeś, Uzjelu? - zapytała, gdy Dhalia podała im dwa kryształowe puchary.  
\- Nuriel mnie przysłał - odpowiedział anioł. - Gabriel przetrzymuje go w Siódmym Niebie, rozumiesz, Ważne Anielskie Sprawy, a on martwi się o to, czy niczego ci nie brakuje.  
\- Nie mógł wysłać Drakiela? - wypaliła, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język. - To znaczy, bez obrazy, po prostu jego już znam i byłoby mi łatwiej...  
Uzjel uniósł brew.  
\- Strażnika Bramy? Skądże. Przecież to zwykły skrzydlaty, oni nie mają wstępu wyżej niż do Czwartego Nieba, a tym bardziej do Hajotl Hakados. Gabriel i tak poszedł na duże ustępstwa pozwalając Nurielowi żeby cię zatrzymał. Nie wszyscy mieli tyle szczęścia. - powiedział gorzko, tak, że Beryl poczuła wyrzuty sumienia.  
Za chłodem Uzjela wyraźnie kryła się jakaś historia, którą bardzo chciała poznać. Jednak w tej chwili zadawanie pytań nie byłoby najmądrzejsze.  
\- Zatem, Beryl, jak się czujesz? Niczego ci nie brakuje? - zapytał dość obojętnie.  
\- Nie, skądże znowu. Jest cudownie i służące bardzo dobrze o mnie dbają... – Beryl zawahała się. - Czy Nuriel mieszka tu sam?  
\- Z tego co wiem, to tak. A co?  
\- W takim razie po co mu tyle służby? I taka posiadłość?  
To pytanie dręczyło ją od rana. W końcu ta całą oprawa tak bardzo nie pasowała do jej wrzosowłosego anioła, który nosił wyświechtane, kolorowe marynarki i przypominał raczej zubożałego, awangardowego artystę niż arystokratę  
Uzjel wydawał się szczerze zaskoczony.  
\- Bo przecież jest Świetlistym. Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi, przecież zostaliśmy wyróżnieni przez Boga i to nasza nagroda. Zaszczyty dane nam przez Najwyższego. Czemu mielibyśmy żyć inaczej?  
Beryl wzruszyła ramionami.  
Co mogła powiedzieć? Że to wydaje się nieprzyzwoite by ktoś kto ma być sługą żył jak pan?  
Uwaga nie wydawała się na miejscu, więc postanowiła nie drążyć tego tematu.  
***  
Nuriel wrócił kilka godzin później.  
Wyglądał dużo lepiej niż poprzedniego dnia, lepiej niż wtedy kiedy Beryl go poznała. Widać nawet na Aniołów narkotyki mają zgubny wpływ.  
Jego żółta marynarka była schludna, turkusowa koszula gładka, a czarne jeansy nawet nie były podarte.  
Beryl uśmiechnęła się promiennie na jego widok, a jej serce zatrzepotało w klatce żeber.  
\- Miło cię wreszcie wiedzieć – powiedział wesoło Nuriel, obejmując ją i jednocześnie otulając stalowoszarymi skrzydłami. Takie podwójne przytulenie bardzo się Beryl podobało i z przyjemnością oparła policzek na piesi swojego anioła. - Jak minął dzień?  
Trudne pytanie, które przypomniało jej co musiała powiedzieć Nurielowi. Chociaż bardzo nie chciała.  
\- Ja... musimy porozmawiać, Nurielu - powiedziała, biorąc go za rękę i ciągnąc na kanapę. Anioł usiadł obok niej i przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy. Była mu za to szczerze wdzięczna, bo zdecydowanie trudniej byłoby jej mówić jasno, gdyby miała przed sobą ten uśmiech. - Posłuchaj, jestem ci bardzo wdzięczna za to, że mnie ugościłeś, ale chyba jednak przeprowadzę się do Trzeciego Nieba tam, gdzie jest miejsce dusz śmiertelników. Nie myśl o mnie jak o osobie niewdzięcznej, ale ja czuję, że zwyczajnie tu nie pasuję. Nie powinno mnie tu być bo w żaden sposób nie zasłużyłam na taki zaszczyt, a do tego nie znam całej tej anielskiej etykiety i nie umiem przyzwyczaić się do służących, które wszystko za mnie robią. Przepraszam bo nie chcę cię urazić ale sam rozumiesz...  
Umilkła widząc smutek w turkusowych oczach  
\- Ej... naprawdę mi przykro, jeśli cię jednak uraziłam. - dodała ciszej, biorąc go za rękę.  
\- Nie uraziłaś. Po prostu... No dobra, nie będę czarować, serio miałem nadzieję, że ci się spodoba i zechcesz ze mną zostać. Jak najdłużej. A tak najlepiej to na zawsze.  
Beryl zamrugała zaskoczona.  
\- Słucham?  
Nuriel wyglądał na nieco zażenowanego. Odwrócił wzrok i wbił go w kryształowe dzwonki wiszące w wyjściu na rozległy taras.  
\- Może to zabrzmi rozpaczliwie i desperacko, ale chciałbym żebyś ze mną została bo jesteś kimś naprawdę wyjątkowym. Dla mnie. Wiem, że możesz w to nie wierzyć, ale aniołowie czują inaczej niż ludzie. Bardziej. I przychodzi im to dużo łatwej. I ja... myślę, że mogłem się w tobie trochę zakochać. Wiem, że u ludzi to działa całkiem inaczej, dlatego pomyślałem, że może jednak zgodzisz się ze mną zostać chociażby jako przyjaciółka i uda nam się zbudować relacje poprawną z twojego punktu widzenia.  
Beryl zaniemówiła słysząc to wyznanie.  
A potem wybuchnęła śmiechem.  
Nuriel parsknął i wywrócił oczami po czym posłał jej złe spojrzenie.  
\- Jasne. Cudownie. Ja się tu przed tobą wywnętrzam a ty się śmiejesz. Kobiety!  
\- Przepraszam - zachichotała - po prostu to tak absurdalne...Wczoraj nie wierzyłam w anioły. A potem umarłam, poznałam ćpuna z filetowymi włosami, zostałam bohaterką wtajemniczoną w największą tajemnicę uniwersum, zamieszkałam w pałacu i dowiedziałam się, że mój anioł mnie kocha.  
\- I niby co w tym zabawnego?  
\- To jak to mówi. Jak plącze się w zeznaniach i zaczyna mówić o "budowaniu relacji poprawnych z ludzkiego punktu widzenia"  
\- Jesteś okropna. Wiesz, wyobraź sobie, śmiertelniczko, że nigdy nie byłem w takiej sytuacji. - mruknął, niby nadąsany, ale do jego turkusowych oczu wrócił łobuzerski błysk.  
Beryl odchrząknęła i przestała się śmiać.  
\- Dobrze zatem: Nurielu, skoro tak przedstawiasz sprawę, to z godnością zniosę etykietę i patos anielskiej arystokracji i z przyjemnością zostanę z tobą by podjąć próbę budowania poprawnej z ludzkiego punktu widzenia relacji romantycznej.  
\- No - Nuriel wyglądał na zadowolonego z tej odpowiedzi. - I to mi się podoba.  
Nie czekając, aż Beryl coś powie, objął ją w talii i przyciągnął bliżej siebie. Ta pozycja była zdecydowanie bardziej dogodna do słodkiego i czułego pocałunku, jakim ją obdarował.  
\- To - mruknęła Beryl, oblizując wargi, gdy po dłuższej chwili odsunęli się od siebie.- było niezbyt poprawne.  
Nuriel wzruszył ramionami z miną świadczącą o tym, że ani trochę nie jest mu przykro.  
\- Cóż poradzisz? Jestem ekscentrykiem z zapędami buntowniczymi.


End file.
